SakuNaru- Hot spring
by NoteBookAddict
Summary: Sakura catches Naruto peeking at her at a hot spring after a mission. One thing leads to another. Not suitable for children. There will be five chapters in total, all set in the same night/morning after.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat silently by the biggest rock in the hot spring at dusk. It had been months sinse she'd felt this calm. She sighed lightly, greatful for the end of a mission, and thought of how much Naruto had grown up. Just three years ago, he had been an annoying big-mouthed jackass but lately Sakura had seen maturity in him. Maturity fit for a lover... A hot pain flashed across her cheeck as she slapped herdelf out of that unimaginable thought. How cold she ever even think that? Sasuke was the only one for her.

Decididing it was better to keep busy, less her imagination wonder, Sakura stood up and started to rub ointment onto her smooth body. She rubbed it into all of her pores, making sure to go over her curves and under her breasts. She moved her hand further south and under, it was no fun if that area was dirty. Now that she thought of it, Naruto's appearence had also matured. Her finger slipped in, Naruto's face glued her the inside of her eyes. Her mouth opened, just enough to let out a small maon... Naruto... Thoes big blue eyes. That soft blonde hair. Thoes well defined muscles. Naruto...

A twig snapped. Sakura's eyes sprang wide open. Night was falling but with her sharp Ninga eyes, Sakura could see clearly; Naruto was watching her through a whole in the fence seperating the womens hot spring from the mens. "Naruto!" she yelled, face as red as a raddish. Sakura ran at the fence, fist clenched hard and smashed through, pushing Naruto back and consequently landing on top of him. "You pervert!" Sakura punched another blow into him and questioned his motives. All Naruto did was smile at her with that cheeky look on her face. It was at this moment Sakura realised that the only thing separating the two of them was Naruto's thin towel which was already half undone, whether this was due to her attack or something prior, she did not know. Thank the Hokages there was no one else there to whitness it.

Sakura was about to give another deathly blow when Naruto caught her fist and whispered "I know you want me." Just that. Just thoes five little words and Sakura froze. Could she have let her fantasy slip out of her mouth? Before she had time to reply, Naruto pulled his face towards hers and kissed her deeply. Sakura's mind blanked. Naruto let go of her fist and moed both hands to her hips, gripping tightly. Slowly, he moves them up her curves till he reached her chest. With his thumbs, he tentetively massages Sakura's nipples till they hardened and she broke the kiss to let out another moan. Naruto took this opportunity to push Sakura backwards into the cold ground and clumb on top of her, his towel bearly hanging on. He grazed his lips over her neck before licking the ointment off that has not already dripped away. He moved downwards, leaving behind small blossom-like marks over Sakura's soft skin. Sakura, lost in the moment, wrapped her arms around his body. He gasped at her touch but slipped out in order to move further down. There it was, Sakura's cherry blossom. She stared at him, unsure of what he would do next, but the suspense did not last long before he dove into her. His warm tungue slipped into her, forcing more excited sounds out of Sakura's mouth. In and out. Faster and faster. Sakura felt as if the would explode. She felt warm fluid drip down her upper theighs. Not wanting to waste Sakura's sweet breasts, Naruto created a shaddow clone to suck them too. Sakura had never felt this much pleasure before.

He pulled out and the shaddow clone dissapeared, much to Sakura's annoyence. She was about to protest when he put a finger to her mouth, signalling that the fun was far from over. Without hessitation, Naruto removed his towel, revealing his hard penis. He grabbed hold of Sakura, pulling her further towards him, and thust himslef into her. He pulled out and repeated again, each time getting a lowder moan of encoragement from Sakura. Continuing his pelvic movements, Naruto closed his mouth over Sakura's and moved is cum covered toungue in. He pushed further and further into her until she became completely opened to him. Sakura could feel her body getting pushed into the ground. She gripped Naruto's back, digging her nails in and recieved more energetic hip-thrusting from him as a reward. It continued, faster and faster. They both reached climax and fell apart shortly after. "Sakura" Naruto whispered gently, his voice now deep and husky, "Be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was now black but the villa was warm. Naruto stood in the corridor outside Sakura's room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It might have seemed that he was cool and calm but in reality he was boiling over with joy. Naturally, though. Anyone lucky enough to be held in the arms of Sakura would have to feel the same way. Naruto snarled at the thought of Sakura loving some one else. Shaking it off, he moved towards her door and pushed it open a crack. Sakura was facing the window. He saw her hand start to glow with the same chakra she had used to heal him before. Slowly, as if unsure, she moved her hand under her kimono and sighed with relief. Naruto had heard that first times can be painful for women. He was glad he was her first.

Pushing the door wide open, he moved inside, making sure to close it behind him. Naruto thought he saw Sakura turn her head slightly but she stayed facing he window. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in the corner between her neck and head. It was dark outside but he could just make out the broken fence and felt Sakura's gaze drift there too. Without a word, Naruto took his right index finger and moved it to the top of her kimono, just above her chest. He felt her breath deepen. Cautiously, he moved is finger down, pulling the fabric apart as he went. Down, between her supple breasts, which he felt were still moist from her time in the water. Down, till her reached the sash tying the kimono together. With his other hand, he loosely tugged on one end, pulling it apart. His right finger continued to trail down till he reached her blossom tree, now in full bloom. Silently, his palm stretched out around her groin and held it firmly. Sakura gasped. With his left hand, he cupped her right breasts and squeezed gently. Naruto felt himself twitch. He breathed deeply onto Sakura's neck and kissed it softly.

Naruto let his left hand stroke under Sakura's breasts. As he thought, they were both still wet. She had obviously made no attempt to dry herself. He moved his hand back to her right breast, rubbing his thumb slowly over her nipple, letting it harden. A familiar action. Without hesitation, he took it between his thumb and index finger, pulling it lightly. This received and encouraging moan from Sakura. He squeezed and squished it, making sure to fully memorize it's shape and form.

With his left hand still at work, he moved his right under Sakura. Naruto's middle finger felt the edges of her opening, and quickly plunged in side, as if the fate of the world depended on it. He let his finger move in and out, stroking her inside. His strokes grew faster and closer together, Sakura's hand fastened onto his own, encouraging it to move more. With her other, she knotted it into Naruto's hair, making him growl with delight. She wanted more. He liked her neck and kissed it deeply.

The window started to fog up. His penis was now twitching wildly. With his right hand still moving, Naruto started to grand his hips into Sakura's kimono-covered behind. He hated that it was separating his body from hers. With no remorse, he moved his left hand to her shoulder and pulled the fabric off it. Naruto helped to ease it off her other shoulder and let it fall, past her wrists, to the ground. Sakura gasped one more, telling him that he'd done the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura felt the kimono pool around her ankles. There was now nothing separating her from Naruto and she could feel his penis harden. How had this happened? Just a day before she had thought Sasuke was the only one for her but she had been proven wrong. She felt as if she were a locked box and Naruto was the only person in the world with the key. The key that he could push into the hole anytime, again and again. The key that fitted perfectly and could open her up, revealing new sensations each time. Sakura tried to turn but was stopped by Naruto's wide arms. Sakura felt his hands roam over her body freely, as if they owned it. She felt his hips push against her own. Moaning lightly, Sakura knew she should have been pushed onto the window but Naruto's hand stopped her from moving away.

Happily, she staged against him as he gave her body one more squeeze before moving his hands to hers. Sakura let him move her hands to the glass window, thank the Hokages this villa had gass instead of paper or she may have fallen through, and then obeyed as Naruto pushed the rest of her body on to the glass as well. The glass was cold but she didn't care. Her breasts were pressed firmly against it but all she could feel was excitement. Sakura felt Naruto run his hands up and down her back before moving to wrap his fingers around her own.

Then, without warning, he entered her. Deep and strong. Sakura's moans mixed with Naruto's in the steamy air. This was a new feeling, being entered from behind. But it felt good. Very good. Naruto went in and out, in and out, starting slowly but gradually getting quicker and quicker. Sakura squeezed Naruto's hands, willing him not to stop. Boy was she glad for multiple orgasms. Naruto's movement intensified, forcing Sakura to cum. She was sure Naruto would do the same too, if he hadn't already. Sure enough, he fell out of Sakura, allowing her to turn from the window.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's strong neck and pulled him towards her. With her lips, she gently massages his. After a moment of complete calm, Naruto pulled away and left the room in silence.

Why did he leave? Sakura had been satisfied by their encounter but she was far from finished. She wanted more. She wanted to feel Naruto's skin against hers all night long and she wanted to wake up with him in the morning. Without thinking, Sakura moved over to the bed and lay down. She imagined Naruto lying next to her, breathing softly in sleep. The thought made her smile. She imagined Naruto pulling her closer to him in the night, aching to feel the warmth of her body. Naruto. Naruto there in her bed. Naruto there as she fell asleep. Naruto there as she woke up. In that moment, the only thing Sakura wanted was Naruto.

Gripping her stomach with emotion, she moved her other hand downwards. Sakura's fingers wrapped around her crotch before moving under. Hesitantly, her middle finger tickled around her opening, testing out the feeling. She liked it. Allowing her finger to slip inside her, Sakura gently rubbed. She's never tried to pleasure herself before, in fact before tonight she'd never felt any urge from that area of her body. But now it was warm and wet, urging her to rub it more. She thought of Naruto's body. His muscles were well-defined, his hands fit perfectly on her body, and his goods were long and wide. Sakura's finger moved faster. She felt a buzz of electricity surge through her body, centering its self around her finger. Allowing herself to give in to the third orgasm of the night, she called out "Naruto!" in the hot air.

"Having fun without me?" he replied from the doorway. Shit. Sakura leapt off the bed, a painfully hot flush filling her face. She was about to come up with some poor excuse when she noticed Naruto's cocky smile and excitement contained in it. He liked what she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

closing the door behind him, Naruto collapsed into the corridor. Wow. Just wow. He had never believed being intimate with someone could be so... pleasurable. The way her body had molded into his own, the way she stroked his hands in a silent plea for more, the way he could feel her heat up like a fire-ball. And doing it backwards? Brilliant. He could now understand Kiba's obsession with dogs.

Naruto was not ready to leave Sakura for the night but he wasn't sure he could afford to stay with her any longer. When he had her faced towards the window, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection. It scared him. His eyes were blood-red, not the veins in the whites but the iris. There was a sinister black slit running from the top to bottom instead of his normal round pupil and they looked hungry. Hungry for fresh meat. His canines had grown into two long, sharp fangs which had threatened to cut into Sakura's neck if he'd stayed with her any longer. How would Sakura react if he'd seen it? Surely she would have called him a freak and never spoken to him again. Naruto couldn't face the thought of that.

But why had this even happened in the first place? Naruto was sure that his fox transformation only happened when he became angry. He hadn't been angry. He had been no-where near angry. He had been happy, excited, pleasured, astonished. He had felt so many emotions when he held Sakura's body in his own but not one of them had been angry.

Slowly, Naruto picked himself off the ground. His heart was pounding in his chest, trying to break free; Naruto was sure that it actually would if he waited any longer. Trying to calm it down, he gripped his chest in a fruitless attempt to sooth it. That was when Naruto realised he was naked. Stark naked. Shit. He must have left his kimono in Sakura's room. Shit.

Naruto started back towards the door. He opened it a crack and saw Sakura lying in her bed. At first Naruto thought how sweet it was that she'd fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. So happy. Maybe he could slip in and retrieve his kimono without her noticing. But then he heard a soft moan. Taking a closer look at Sakura, Naruto realised she wasn't asleep at all. In fact, she was far from it. Sakura's hands were running over her body and her back arched in pleasure. Her moaning grew louder. Just as Naruto pushed the door open wider, he thought he heard her moan out a word. No, not a word, his own name. A smile grew across his face. "Having fun without me?"

Closing the door behind him, Naruto crossed the room to Sakura. He knew his face had returned to normal but there was still a risk it would transform again. Even so, Naruto could not stop his body from gravitating towards his pink haired lover who had jumped up into a sitting position, her cheeks now pinker than her hair.

Without a word, he bend over Sakura, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She kissed him back. Using one hand to steady himself, he used the other to gently massage her breasts. He had already picked a favorite. After a moment of stillness, Naruto felt Sakura's timmid hands run down his chest. They moved down his body, causing his better half to move uncontrollably. Sakura's hands closed over it, as if they had been made to be there. She moved them along, up and down, making him hard. She continued, picking up pace. Up and down. Each time, she widened her range of movement, tickling his balls as she moved towards the base. Much to his astonishment, Naruto felt another orgasm starting up. It shot through him like an electric bolt. He didn't know that a man could have this many orgasms in one night. Perhaps his chakra wasn't the only thing that was limitless...

Sakura continued working on Naruto till white fluid covered her body. Yes. Naruto's hand moved automatically, using this as lubricant to reduce friction between it and the breast he had fondled. He was surprised at how much more quickly he could rub her now. But wait. He felt a tickling in his teeth and his eyes burned like fire. He was starting to transform again. Knowing this, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to pull away from Sakura. What would she do if she saw it? He didn't want to find out. However, Sakura didn't let him move. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and once more, Naruto was surprised by her strength. "No..." he whispered, but it was too late. Sakura had tensed up. Shit. She must have seen his fangs. Preparing him self, Naruto got ready for a slap or a punch or simply a horrified scream but nothing came.

Instead, Naruto felt Sakura's warm tongue against his lips. When he opened his mouth, she licked his fangs. Astonished, Nartuo's eyes sprung open. Sakura was smiling at him. Not an awkward smile, this was a smile of genuine happiness. "Thank the hokages." She whispered. "When you ran away before, I thought I had done something wrong. But it was only this." She surprised him one more by planting a soft kiss on the edge of his nose. "You don't have to hide it from me, I love you just the way you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura froze. Oh dear Hokages. Did that really just happen? Did the really just say the 'L' word? Shit. Sakura lay in her bed, letting the soft morning sun fall over her and Naruto. He was sleeping on his side with his face nuzzled into her shoulder and his right arm draped over her body. The blanket they both lay under covered his most of Naruto but Sakura could see his chest just above it. It moved up and down, providing evidence that he was real, that the night before had not been a dream. That she had not imagined his touch or his gaze that had been fixed onto her. That she had really said what she thought she'd said. Shit.

Naruto hadn't said anything to her after that. He had only held her tighter and kissed her firmly. He had pushed her back onto her bed, held her down with his clawed hands and kissed more. Sakura had felt his warm tongue against hers after he ad nibbled her lip. Despite his seemingly forward actions, she knew Naruto was being gentle with her. If he hadn't held back, she would have torn straight through her lower lip but it was unharmed. Sakura ran her tongue against it just to be sure- yes, still whole.

That night had been great, fantastic, the best night of her life so far, but it was not perfect. It was lacking four little words.

It's not like Sakura expected Naruto to say it back, after all boys will be boys, but she thought it had been more than just sex. Ever since she'd started training with Naturo in the academy she had noticed his eyes on her. His blue stare had seemed so awkward and embarrassing for years after that but it had always been there. Always focused on her. Always watching. She thought it meant something.

Sakura pulled away from the protective cover and Naruto. Their stay at the hot springs was over and they had to leave soon for the Hidden Leaf village. Regretfully, Sakura found her pink clothes and pulled them on. She was just doing up the buttons on her vest when she heard the bed covers rustle loudly.

"Come back to bed" moaned Naruto. He had just awoken and Sakura could see the shadows peeking out from under his brilliant eyes. Admittedly, neither of them had been able to get much sleep last night.

Turning her head to face him, Sakura replied "We have to go soon. You should get ready too."

Naruto blinked. This was not the reply he had expected. He fully remembered what they had done the night before and he knew Sakura hadn't forgotten either. But the solemn look in her eyes, the blunt words that came from her soft lips, the way she kept her back towards him at all times... Naruto could have sworn it was all a dream. He wanted to ask Sakura what ws wrong but he didn't know how to do it without gaining a punch to his face.

Instead of speaking, he moved to find his wn orange suit and pulled it on, all the while keeping his gazed fixed on Sakura. She had finished dressing and was now tying her head band around her smooth pink locks. What should he do? Naruto was no good at reading a girls mind.

In silence, the two shinobi walked toward the bedroom door. Naruto reached his hand to pull it back at the same time as Sakura. For a brief moment, his hand grazed hers. A shock wave rand through Naruto, down his fingers and arm, spreading throughout his body. He gasped. The sensations caused him to wand Sakura. To need her. He needed to touch her again. He needed to pull her close to him, to never let go. But as quick as they has touched, Sakura's hand fell away.

The cold wind hit him hard. Naruto and Sakura were now outside the springs and heading towards the main road. The silence that had seemed to have lasted a life time was killing him. "Sakura" he said, wanting to melt the ice that was separating them. She turned to him, the girl that he had been watching for years. The girl that he could never stand to be apart from. The girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sakura's charry pink hair drifted about in the wind. Her bright green eyes shone out like emeralds and that was when Naruto realised he needed to say. What he'd been wanting to say since the first day he'd met her. Quickly, not wanting to delay it another moment, Naruto reached her Sakura's hand. He pulled her towards him and held her as tight as he could without breaking her. "Sakura" he repeated, the name coming so naturally to his lips, "I love you too".


End file.
